


I sometimes think you're the brightest star

by Black4Red_withPie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Lily Evans Potter, BAMF Severus Snape, Bottom Severus Snape, Everyone loves Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, He's a sarcastic asshole, He's in the same year as Sev, Lucius too, M/M, Marauders' Era, Multi, Slow Burn, Student Tom Riddle, Top James Potter, Top Lucius Malfoy, Top Remus Lupin, Top Sirius Black, Top Tom Riddle, Veela Severus Snape, Young Tom Riddle, but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black4Red_withPie/pseuds/Black4Red_withPie
Summary: Sicarius turned, he watched the sun slowly set. He wondered if Polius was looking at the sun too. How he missed seeing the idiot, how he wanted to run into his arms and stay there forever but fate was clearly against them.Or, Severus just wanted to finish school and live with his mother in peace, Remus wanted to be normal, Sirius wanted to prove that he was not like his family, James wanted to have a family and be loved, Lucius wanted to continue his families legacy, Tom wanted to prove that his family were good, and Piedmon wants Severus to love him. Well, they all want Severus to love them.(Unedited version is "The Unknown")





	1. PROLOGUE I

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK! After a few months berating my story, I finally finished the prologue of the story. Yes, just the prologue XD. The prologues a two part chapter and I will be posting it next week. I'll also be making a schedule for when I will be updating so look forward to it. Based on the reviews of the Prologue, I will consider on continuing the story or just making it as a personal project and stopping it.
> 
> Lets stop being so sirius and just read it :>

_The cries of anguish echoed the area. A fire spread quickly, its flames eating the forest and its inhabitant. I could hear them begging for their lives, protecting their loved ones from us. This isn’t what I wanted, we were supposed to be the protectors, killing innocent beings was not part of our jobs, but why were we doing this._

_I dragged my sword across the dirt, staring at the angels being slaughtered one by one. I felt someone bumped into me, a child perhaps, as they wrapped their arms around my waist as they shook uncontrollably. The looked up at me with fear evident in its eyes, blood was dripping down her face as she cried. This isn’t what I wanted, but if I could save this child then maybe I could be forgiven._

_I took her in my arms and ran, I ran as fast as I could. Away from the blood being spilled, away from my team being possessed by the madness. I desperately search for a safe place I could hide the child while also trying to avoid being seen, If they saw me save this child, an angel no less, I would be punished and tortured for all eternity._

_I could hear my team calling my name, it was deathly silent now, and I knew they finished killing all the angels that escaped. The child shivered in my arms, her grip tightening as each second pass by. I finally saw the border separating Heaven and Helle, if I was fast enough I could get the child to safety before returning to my team._

_I was so close, just a few more seconds and I could save the child but alas, fate was never by my side. A demon patrolling was there, he turned as he heard the noise I made. I hid quickly, shushing the crying child in my arms, I held my breath as the demon inspected the area. He shrugged, thinking it was just his imagination before leaving. I almost cried in relief, I walked with the child, hand in hand and I watched her walk towards the barrier. She turned, giving me a tight hug, I returned the favor, grateful she was going to be alright._

_“what are you doing Sephaire?” I turned and saw the face of a sinister man with a grin so wide and psychotic. It happened so fast, one moment I was hugging the child next, I saw the blood-covered axe being raised before plummeting down to-_

I woke up with a gasp, I clutched my chest, willing my heart to calm down. It was that dream again, he thought. He wondered who this Sephaire was and why he was dreaming about him. Shaking his head, he pushed the dream at the back of his mind, he had more important things to do, like attending to his father’s needs.

He left his ragged bed, fixing it in the process. He did his daily routine in the bathroom, wash his face then brush his teeth. He stared at the mirror, taking in the tired eyes and his large nose, then opening the mirror to get an ointment for his bruised face.

Once finished, he got dressed and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. He carefully walked as to avoid the creaking noise it would make, if his father was sleeping and was awoken by the creaking noise then he would be punished, and he was too tired for any punishments.

In the kitchen, the chopping sounds echoed inside the quiet room. His mother was standing there, cutting up the ingredients for today’s breakfast. He steadily went and helped her as she looked like she might fall over.

He prepared the table for them to eat, placing the food on the table as his mother went to wake his drunk father. A loud crash was heard, and he cringed at the sound, his father came in through the door, a scowl on his face as he sat on the dining table. They ate quietly, Severus willing for his father to finish eating. His father stood up, opening the fridge to get the last set of alcohol and left. With him gone, Severus collected the empty plates and placed them in the sink for him to wash.

“I’ll be going to buy more food, stay safe Severus” His mother whispered as she kissed his forehead. He bid her goodbye, wanting nothing more than to join her so he could leave this place he calls home even for a little while.

After all his chores were done, he went into the living room where his father took place. He made himself look small and prayed that his father wouldn’t see him. He was almost at the staircase when he heard a bottle breaking and his fathers' gruff voice calling for him.

“yes, father?” he asked. His father shook the bottle of beer he was holding, all around him was dirt and trash, the shards of the bottle lay by his feet.

“get me more beer freak” his father said. He nodded, his father gestured at the broken shards, he quickly ran towards the kitchen and took a broom to clean up the mess. He placed the broom back to its original place once he was finished. Severus placed on a sweater with a hood and wore his shoes, coming back to his father to get the money.

“You better be back with the damned alcohol freak!” Tobias slurred as he threw a couple of bills at Severus’ feet. He shakily bends down to pick the bills and left the house to buy the beer bottles his father wanted him to get. He pulled the hood of his sweater to cover his bruised face as he walked towards the nearest store. He didn’t want the townspeople to stare at him with pity when they knew who had hurt the poor child. Tobias was a drunken mess in the Snape household and Eileen was no better as she was constantly being abused and couldn’t help her child even if she wanted to. 

“Help! Please help me!” He heard someone, a female, yell out, it made him pause and the urge to help the said person and not leave her behind was tempting. He looked up and saw it was nearing nightfall, he needed to buy the beers his father wants to avoid a beating. He took a step forward when the screaming increased, there was a sob in there too he thought, he sighed and turned around, searching for the sounds. The screaming was coming from an alley, he placed both of his hands on the wall separating the two buildings and peered in to check if the sounds were coming through here. He gasped in shock when he saw a girl, probably the same age as him, was pressed on the dirty alley wall with a man touching her on places deemed inappropriate. The man had his left hand covering the girl's mouth, quieting any sounds she makes, while his other hand was currently undressing her. Tears and snot slowly dripped down her face and onto the hand that was on her mouth. Severus felt disgusted at the sight, not because of the liquid trailing down her face, but because a girl his age was going to be raped and he had thought about leaving her on her own.

The man had pulled down the girls pants and was now unbuttoning her shirt. Severus looked around for something that can help him save the girl. He saw the lid of a garbage can on the floor, it was only a few meters away from him but if he was fast enough he could knock out the man without being seen. He ran as fast and as quietly as his small body can, he bends down and took the lid without stopping and raised it above his head before smashing it down to the side of the man’s head. The girl looked at him with wide eyes, he smiled softly, hoping that she would be comforted, and she did. She jumps towards her savior and hugged him, repeatedly saying thank you as she clung to the boys’ shirt. He pulled her back, buttoning up her shirt and helping her put on her pants.

“Thank you, thank you so much” She whispered softly, Severus ruffled her and watched her shakily leave the alley, glancing back at the man who had almost raped her if he wasn’t there. Her body was shaking from the cold and he felt sad for her, he took off his sweater and handed it to the girl which she took with gratitude. Severus noticed the sky had gone black, stars twinkling here and there, and he cringed at the punishment he knew he was going to get for returning late, especially without the beer. Severus quickly bid the young girl goodbye and ran towards the nearest store and bought the beer before running back home.

Severus opened the door to the house as quietly as he could, praying to god that father was passed out, so he could get away from any punishment today. Upon entering, he noticed how dark the place was and it was oddly empty. He crept into the room, dropping the plastic with beers on the kitchen table before slowly making his way upstairs. He was almost there, just one more step and he would make it, but the universe really wanted him to suffer, the lights downstairs suddenly came on and he heard his father’s voice, loud and clear asking him where had he been.

“I didn’t realize it was that late father, I didn’t mean to stay out that late” Severus replied timidly. He felt his heart racing by the minute as he went back downstairs and stood in front of his father.

“You know better than to keep me waiting boy, get on your Knees!” He shouted out. Severus did as he told, tears prickling in his eyes. He heard him take off the belt attached to his pants, he whimpered as the belt hit his arse. He wanted someone to save him from his father, he pictured his prince charming coming here and saving him from this monster he calls a father.

He could see the growing spots on the corner of his eyes, the steady pull of unconsciousness was growing, and he accepted the darkness that held him in its grasp. The last thing he saw was his father's angry face and a man with horns on his head holding him and carrying him back to his bed.


	2. PROLOGUE II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, if you saw the tags, the relationships are already posted. now I want you guys to decide who you want Severus to end up with. you could vote for how many you want but once you posted your vote, you won't be able to vote again for the person you voted.

> _**Year 1972**_                                                                                                                                         _**Time: 1648**_

“Watch. Your. Tone. You. Freak.” Tobias said between hits. Severus was on all four, whimpering as the belt Tobias held hit his stinging back. He was so tired all he wanted to do is sleep and not wake up so he wouldn’t suffer anymore. He always wondered why fate was so cruel to him.

“Tobias, Tobias, stop! You’re killing him!” Eileen screamed out. He didn’t listen and continued his assault without stopping. She knew she couldn’t reason with the man so she threw herself at Severus to take away all the pain even if she had to suffer herself.

“Mother!” Severus screamed out. He felt his mothers hand holding him tight as her whimpers filled the room. He sat there helpless, angry at himself for not doing anything. The stench of blood filled the room as Tobias angrily talked to himself before sitting down on the couch and watched TV.

“Are you alright Severus?” His mother asked. Severus nodded, angry tears trailing down his face. ‘I’m sorry mother, I’m so sorry’ He thought in his head. He carefully stood up, grabbing his mother so she can lean on him for support. He carried her upstairs to treat her wounds, his back still stung from the abuse but all that mattered was his dear mother who had done everything for him even if she was beaten to death. Her love for her child was strong. she realized a long time ago that the man she married was dead and an imposter stood in his place. Severus took her to his room where he hid a first aid kit, he sat her down on his bed and took the kit. He carefully treated her wounds, she was badly bruised and he knew he was in the same state as her, maybe even worse.

Eileen watched her child treat her wounds and she knew that this wasn’t the dream she wanted to have. They were supposed to be a perfect family and prove her parents wrong, her child wasn’t supposed to be abused, he wasn’t supposed to suffer. She was angry at herself, she couldn’t even protect her own child like a mother should. A hoot was heard by the window, they turned and saw an owl with a letter attached to its mouth. Eileen gasped in shock, she knew what the owls' purpose was for coming to her house. She almost teared up, this was Severus’ chance to escape this place. To leave and meet friends, to escape his fathers' abuse and she would make sure Severus would leave this wretched place.

Eileen rushed to open the window, the owl gave a hoot and circled the room before perching on top of a chair. The owl dropped the message, he stared at Severus before giving a final hoot and leaving.

“Mom?” Severus asked as he watched her snatch the letter. She gave a cry of relief and hugged Severus, he hesitantly returned the hug, still confused on why his mother was so happy to see the owl and its delivery.

“You’ll be free Severus, free at last” Eileen said. Tears of happiness streamed down her face, Severus reached up to his mothers’ face and wiped away the tears. He was confused on what his mother was saying, he knew that as long as he is still alive, he will never be free.

“You’re a wizard Severus, a wizard” Severus was dumbfounded. What did she mean a wizard? He was just a human living in the real world, there was no wizards or any kind of supernatural beings.

“What do you mean Mother?” Severus asked. His mother stared at him bewildered at his confusion. She finally understood why her son was so confused, living in the muggle world where they prescribe witches and wizards as nothing but a fairy tale, he did not know what she was talking about. She felt sad that he didn’t grow up learning about the wizarding community and its wonderful history.  Eileen gently pushed him away, rushing to get the suitcase that she used for Hogwarts. She grabbed all of the clothes Severus has, which was not a lot, and placed it inside the suitcase. Grabbing a few toiletries and other necessities, Eileen hid the suitcase under Severus’ bed.

“Mother?” Severus asked timidly. Eileen turned to her child who watched her in confusion. She smiled softly, locking the door to the room so if Tobias came looking for them he wouldn’t just barge in and hear her spout out what he believed as nonsense. She sat on his bed, patting the empty spot next to her, inviting Severus to sit beside her. He followed her command, sitting down next to her, Eileen ran her hands on his hair softly, remembering the feeling of Severus’ hair on her palms, thinking this may be the last time she would ever touch it.

“Severus dear, let me tell you a story, this may be long so I want you to get as comfortable as you can” Eileen instructed. Severus blinked up at her in confusion, his doe-like eyes peering up at her with so much innocence that it looked like it did not belong there as he had seen how cruel life truly was.

Severus hesitantly placed his head on his mother’s lap, he looked at her as she caressed his face. She smiled softly as they lay their comfortably, the peace and quiet were uncommon in the Snape household after all.

“There was once a boy, he was born in a run-down house. His parents were always at work, staying overtime so they could feed their children. The boy was the eldest of the kids, he spent his entire time working so he could help his parents. One day, his younger siblings suddenly became sick, his parents were away so he couldn’t ask them for help, he desperately sought out people who could help his dear younger sibling. While he was out in the woods, going to different villages for healers, he noticed a white owl with eyes so dark it looked like an abyss, he curiously went to the bird, reaching out to touch it before it flew away. Noticing how dark it already was, he rushed back to his home, forgetting the owl completely. When he reached his house, he noticed how pale his siblings were, with tears in his eyes as he knew they would not last, he kissed their foreheads, praying that they would pass without any pain. A bright light suddenly filled the room, he gasped in shock when he saw his sibling’s eyes opened and they looked healthy again. Gone was the abnormally pale color they sprouted and in was the tan color they were known for. he did not know how it happened but all he knew was that they were healthy again”

“Severus, that boy was the first wizard, once he was older and had kids, they also turned out to be magical, the owl that flew in delivered a letter inviting you to Hogwarts. You can escape and live freely!” Eileen said. She was glowing, happiness running through her veins at the thought of Severus being happy and finding love.

“is this a joke Mother? Wizards cannot possibly be real” Severus exclaimed. He was skeptical at the story, wizards and witches were nothing more than a fairy tale written by someone who was probably bored with his normal life.

“let me show you Severus, that Wizards and Witches are real” Eileen said softly. She reached down her shoes, taking her wand out. She kept it hidden, knowing that it would come in handy when danger came. She muttered a spell and her wand glowed, a light was at the tip of her wand and Severus watched in amazement.

“this is magic, and you could do it too” Eileen said. She told Severus all she knew about the wizarding community, Hogwarts, and spells. They spent the next few hours up inside the room, teaching Severus how to live in the community.

“we would probably need to go to the Hogsmaede so you could purchase your own wand and to buy books you would need” Eileen mumbled.

“Mother, in the story you told, there was this white owl with eyes as dark as the abyss, what was it?” Severus asked. She paused at her musing, her hands on his hair again.

“That owl’s a magical being, it was said that if you ever saw the owl you were either destined to do something good or bad. So if you see the owl, then maybe you’re part of a prophecy”

“So you’re a witch right mother?” Severus asked. His head was bowed, he was staring at his hands which was clasped together in his palms. Eileen nodded, she felt a sense of dread when Severus looked up and stared at her, his doe eyes tearing up.

“Then why didn’t you use your magic to stop father from hurting us? Why did you just let him hurt us, why did you let me suffer?!” Severus cried out. Fat angry tears rolled down his cheeks, Eileen stared at her child in sadness. She grabbed him in a tight embrace as Severus cried on her shoulder, all the emotions he locked up deep inside him burst out.

“I’m sorry Severus, using magic against a muggle like your father is forbidden, I could go to Azkaban for it. I didn’t want to leave you with him” Eileen whispered. For years she desperately wanted to obliviate Tobias and take Severus, so they could run away but where would they live? She knew her parents wouldn’t take her back for disobeying them and she didn’t know how to make any income to buy a house for them.

“I’m sorry for snapping mother, I just wanted father to stop hurting us” Severus sniffled. His sobbing being reduced into nothing more than whimpers, Eileen hugged him tighter, Severus wasn’t supposed to apologize, it was her who was sorry, letting Tobias hit them and leaving her child a bloody mess. It was clear to see who needs to apologize.

“It’s okay, I know it must have hurt and you’ve been really strong, I’m so proud of you Severus” Eileen said with a bright smile. Hearing her say that, Severus teared up again, he felt proud when he heard her words.

“Eileen!” they both flinched when they heard Tobias, His voice was filled with anger. Eileen shakily stood up, kissing Severus on the cheek before leaving. She paused by the door, giving him a small reassuring smile. “your clothes are already packed, I’m sure you have more things you want to add, I’ll go see what your father wants”

Severus looked around his room, searching for any objects he would want to bring. He reached his bedside drawer when he noticed a small box on top. He took the box and opened it, a ring was inside and curiosity flooded his veins. Who owned the box? He thought. He took the ring and inspected it, it was a silver ring, nothing special except the inscription. _**BELOVED**_. He returned the ring to the box, placing it in his drawer, it probably belonged to mother.

He didn’t know why but it looked like his room was different. Doing a 360, he didn’t see any difference, but it still felt strange. Shrugging it off as paranoia, he took the brown teddy bear his mother gifted him for his 5th birthday and a necklace he found wrapped around his neck when he woke up one day. it was special to him, given to him when he woke up feeling extremely sore and was on the brink of death, he thought it was his time but he woke up again with the necklace. It was his lucky charm and it gave him confidence whenever he wore it.

He jumped on top of his bed, hugging the only pillow that was soft. He was finally leaving, his dreams were slowly coming true, escaping this hell hole he calls a home. He noticed a tapestry in front of his bed, he knew he hadn’t place that there. He went closer, scrutinizing it. An 8-horned beast surrounded by the darkness of the forest, it was like its eyes were staring right at his soul. He felt the burning desire to touch the tapestry but decided against it. It was creepy looking, but he didn’t know why he felt safe when looking at it.

Deciding it was late enough, he turned and quickly fell asleep, if he was awake, he would probably have seen the beast's eyes staring down at him.

-

Waking up had always been the worse thing he experienced. Knowing that he would once again get beaten by his father, he certainly did not look forward to waking up. His mother said otherwise. Bursting into his room, shouting at him to get up, it was a wonder his father didn’t shout at her for being loud.

“Mother, please refrain from shouting this early in the morning, father might hear you” Severus whispered. Eileen turned to her child, a megawatt smile on her face. She pulled him up, getting a pair of clothes for him to wear.

“your father is out on a job Severus, I could be as loud as I want and he would not hear me” Eileen replied cheerfully. Not wanting to spoil his mothers' happiness, he complied with his mothers' wishes and let himself be dragged. They left the house, walking around, basking the scenery of the park. Eileen and he went to the train station, mother pulled a neckerchief out of her bag, wrapping it around my eyes.

“Mother?” he asked.  She placed her index finger on my lips, signaling him to stay quiet. Severus let her pull him, he shivered at the strange sensation that entered his body, the quiet station suddenly became loud. The people bumping into him as they move, he could hear them talking with each other.

Eileen reached over Severus, untying the blindfold she placed. Severus gasped at what he saw, the sleek red train graced his presence and he saw the people using magic. Eileen smiled at his excitement, she pulled him on the train, finding an empty carriage and settling inside.

“Where are we going mother?” Severus asked.

“Hogsmaede. We need to buy you some essentials you will need for Hogwarts” Eileen answered.

On the way, Severus fell asleep with Eileen watching him as he slept. A knock was heard and the door opened, a man with sleek black hair came through the door with a child beside him.

“I never expected to see you again Eileen” The man said. Eileen gave him a hard stare, standing up with an air of superiority. The man regarded her with a blank stare, the child beside him hid behind his back, fear sparked through the child when he saw her gaze.

“William, fancy meeting you here” Eileen said. She gestured for them to sit, William complying as he sat beside the chair she once sat while the child hesitantly sat beside the sleeping form of Severus.

“I never did imagine we would see each other again after what you have done” William replied. Eileen glared at him, her magic spiraling out of control at what he said. She noticed the child shake in fear, her eyes softening and slowly calmed down.

“Yes, after I found love I made sure I cut off all of my connections with all of you” Eileen bitterly said. They stared at each other, hate and malice in their eyes. The child looked at them, curious on why such hatred was buried deep within them. He felt a hand tugged his robes, he saw the boy next to him was awake and was currently rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness he awoke with.

“Who are you?” He asks. The child noticed how black his eyes were, it was like it was staring right through him and he shivered unconsciously. The boy cocked his head, curious at why he was here.

“My name is Piedmon Prince, what’s yours?” Piedmon said. His outstretched arm grasped Severus’ hand without consent. Severus gave him a glare, he realized that this person was an uncultured swine and his behavior was unlike any pureblood his mother told.

“Severus Snape” He replied coldly. He pulled his arm from Piedmon’s grasped. The boy didn’t seem to deter and continued to talk about himself, his self-esteem was bigger than his body Severus thought disgustingly. He knew he hated this boy with all his might just from his introduction.

Eileen and William noticed Piedmon talking loudly with Severus looking out the window with a bored expression. Severus lacked discipline, the pride of the Prince family was talking and this ungrateful brat did not bother to listen to him. Piedmon finally noticed how Severus never paid attention to him when he was talking, unlike his friends or any purebloods who listened to him Severus appeared to be bored. Curiosity flooded his veins, how was this person any different? He should be paying attention to him since he was a person who came from the Prince family.

“It looks like even your child does not have any respect for people” William remarked. Eileen bristled at the comment, she didn’t care what William says but if it involved her son she would show why she was once the Queen of Hogwarts.

“Oh my! I’m terribly sorry, should I listen to you talking about nonsense that does not concern me in the slightest bit? Or should I go on my knees while you talk?” Severus said mockingly. William twitched in anger while Eileen covered her mouth to prevent laughter from spilling out. Piedmon stared at Severus with astonishment, he quickly stood up, he stared Severus down who stared at him with unblinking eyes, there was no fear shown unlike any other who stared at him with fear.

“Severus Snape! Consider yourself lucky! I, Piedmon Prince hereby declare you as my wife!” Nothing was said, the three stared at Piedmon with incredulity. Severus stared at him, his cheeks slowly reddening with embarrassment. Piedmon dropped to his knees, his eyes shining with excitement, wanting to hear his reaction.

“Piedmon! You will not marry Eileen’s son! Not with a half-blood you will not!”

“How dare you try to take my son from me! I’ll kill you!” Eileen rushed to end his life, William jumped to block her attempts, they fought inside the tiny compartment and Severus looked at them with amusement. He remembered Piedmon was still on his knees and he pulled him out the compartment from them to talk.

“Look, uh Piedmon, I cannot accept your proposal, We just met and when you introduced yourself it was kind of rude and you only talked about how great you are. I don’t like those with such a narcissistic personality” Severus explained. He rubbed his forearm, still embarrassed.

“You are truly worthy Severus” Piedmon said softly. Severus looked up and saw Piedmon staring at him with so much emotion in his eyes. He grabbed Severus’ hands and placed it on his chest. Severus blushed when he felt his heart beating erratically.

“You are the first person to not look at me with fear, the first to not listen, the first to deny my advances, the first to make me feel this way. For you, I will change, so I hope you will accept me once I ask you again Severus” Piedmon kissed his hand with such gentleness that it made his face blow up. It was the first time someone-who was not his mother-showed such gentleness and affection that it made his head spin.

The train stopped, the force of it made Severus stumble as Piedmon caught him before he fell. His arm was wrapped around Severus’ waist and his other hand was still clutched on to the other. The door opened and William and Eileen saw them, Piedmon’s arm on Severus’ waist and their hands clutched together.

“NO!” they both shouted. They pulled the two apart, Eileen grabbed Severus and left quickly. Piedmon rushed to follow them with William trying to stop him.

“Where are we going mother?”

“We’re going to get you your wand Severus” They entered a store that was filled with books that was dark and only lit by candles. A man stood by the side, his white hair flipped once he heard the door open.

“Ah, Severus Snape, are you here to get your wand?” The man said. Severus nodded hesitantly, wondering how the man knew his name.

“I have been waiting for you arrival boy, I have your wand ready” He left through the back door, Severus and Eileen shared a look. What did he mean? The unanswered question echoed their minds. The man came back with a wand in his hand. He gave it to Severus to try and as soon as his hand came in contact, the wand burst with power, a black light seemed to fill the shop as Severus dropped the wand in shock.

“yes, yes, 12 inch Yew, Phoenix Feather. An unusual combination but powerful” The man said. He reached for the dropped wand and gave it back to Severus. He slowly grabbed the wand and sighed in relief when nothing happened.

“My name is Ollivander young Severus, I hope to see you grow and become a powerful wizard” Ollivander said as they left the store. His words echoed in his head. His musing was cut short when he heard a loud voice calling for his name. he turned and saw Piedmon with his father, his mother cursed as Piedmon spun Severus around and hugged him tightly.

“You must be going for your books next Sev, I’ll come and join you!” He exclaimed excitedly. Piedmon dragged Severus to Diagon Alley where they went to Obscurus Books. Piedmon grabbed the books Severus would need for his 1st year, searching for him once he was finished. He saw Severus with a book in hand, he walked forward, examining Severus’ face. He blushed once he saw how enamored he was by the book. He took the book from Severus and added it to the growing pile of books. Piedmon took the books to the counter paying for it all, only smiling once he saw Severus glaring at him.

“You didn’t have to pay for it Piedmon” Severus grumbled. Piedmon’s response was a ruffle by the hair, making him squak in response. They searched for their guardian whom they left alone, finding them was quite easy by how loud they were. He escorted Severus back to the train, giving him a goodbye kiss as they parted ways. Promising they would meet again once he was safely on the train. Eileen and William shouted curses at each other, promising pain if they see each other again.

“Mother, how do you know William?” Severus asked. Eileen was taken aback. She frowned before answering. “He's my brother” Severus glanced at her with confusion.

“Then why were you being so rude to each other?” Eileen gave him a sad smile. Severus immediately understood that she would tell him at a later date. They sat in silence, comfortable with the other's presence. Eileen fell asleep shortly, it was just that moment that Severus saw just how tired her mother looked. He wanted to know why her brother never did anything to alleviate the pain they experienced by the hand of her own husband. Did they not know mother and I were being abused? Just thinking about it made him feel sick, it made sense his mother would keep this to herself and not tell any of her relatives.

The train stopped, he woke Eileen and they both headed back to their “home”. Severus noticed how dark the outside of the house looked, it was like no living soul was inside. He slowly opened the door, fear crept up his spine once he saw his father's drunken face. He didn’t have time to breathe as he felt the bottle of the beer he was drinking hit his head. He didn’t register the scream of his name or his body hitting the cold, hard floor with a huge thump. He immediately succumbed to darkness, the last he saw was his mother being dragged by the hair. Being unconscious was becoming a familiar feeling to him now Severus thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, you reached the end of this chapter! Thanks for reading, leave a kudos if you like it and comment down below on what you think about this chapter! plz. i need luve ;<


	3. CHAPTER I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait everyone! It was quite hard writing only with my left hand and I had to stop because of the pain every once in a while but I managed to finish this chapter! I do hope you like this chapter and please do leave a kudos and comment on how the chapter was done. is it good? do I need to improve something? was there too much unnecessary details? or was there too little details? Please let me kno and help me improve my writing :>

 

“Are you ready to go Severus?” Eileen asked. Severus stood in the doorway, dressed in black clothing making his slender figure more prominent. In his hand was the suitcase Eileen prepared for him, they both entered the cab, holding each other’s hand. Eileen wiped the tears falling down her face, helping Severus out of the cab and running through the wall on Platform 9 and ¾ just in time for the train to sound.

Severus felt arms encircling his frame, he tensed when he saw his mothers hostile face. She was glaring at the person behind him and her hand was on her wand, ready to draw it out if the person made any unnecessary movement.

“Fate must want us to be together Severus!” Piedmon happily said. Hearing him was enough to make Severus relax. He thought he was being taken for a ransom and knowing that it was just Piedmon made him -not that he would admit it to him- happy.

He admits he is quite worried, he was entering a new community that he knew nothing about. The only knowledge he has was from his mother and she didn’t remember much.

Severus smiled at Piedmon, his presence was enough to get rid of his worries. He was quite nervous seeing as this was the first school he will enter, he didn’t know how to react once Piedmon pulled him towards the train. Severus turned, he stared at his mother who was fighting William, they were both screaming at each other and he laughed as he was slowly getting used to their antics. Piedmon watched him with a soft smile on his face, he waved goodbye to William and Eileen and nudged Severus to do the same.

“Mom! Wait for me okay!” He shouted as the train moved. Eileen and William paused as they watched the two kids leave their sight. Eileen wiped the tear that fell, she was proud of her son and knew he would do great things.

 

“The rooms will be likely full so you should stay with my cart” Piedmon said. Severus didn’t have the time to reject his offer as Piedmon dragged him. They entered a cart with the name PRINCE on the door, Severus noticed the room was filled with noise. He watched Piedmon open the door and there inside was 6 boys and 1 girl, Severus glanced at Piedmon and flinched when he saw his face with a scowl. It was the first time he saw him with that look and it slightly intimidated him. He forgot Piedmon was a pureblood and according to his mother they were arrogant and filled with pride.

“I honestly cannot believe that the heirs of the Black, Potter, Malfoy, and Riddle house doesn’t know how to read” Piedmon commented. Their laughter stopped and the mentioned people turned towards the voice that mocked them, fury in their eyes.

Piedmon raised an eyebrow once he saw the anger and it was like magic that the anger was replaced by fear, their faces paled and Severus wondered why. Was Piedmon that influential?

“Pi-Piedmon! We didn’t know this was your compartment!” The black haired boy said. The other three behind him nodded their heads, agreeing with what the boy said. Piedmon sighed and glared at them, they cowered slightly and seemed like they shrunk a bit.

“Oh really, then you wouldn’t mind me punishing you right? Since you admitted it yourself” Piedmon gave them an insane grin, he licked his lips, his eyes widened with happiness at the thought of them on their knees begging for forgiveness. They shook with fright and the other three behind them stared at Piedmon with the exact same expression.

He took his wand and pointed it at the boy with glasses, he raised his arm to defend himself but it was useless against him. Severus couldn’t believe this was the boy who he made friends with. The Piedmon he knew was kind and he was not an insane, sadistic person.

“Cru-“ Piedmon stopped when he felt hands clutching his robes, he looked down and saw Severus staring at him with fright. He slowly lowered his arm, never breaking eye contact with Severus. He sighed and shooed them away. Once they were gone, he placed their belongings on top, he closed his eyes and sat down to relax. He opened one eye, looking at Severus as he stood awkwardly. He patted the seat beside him and watched as he carefully sat down, he immediately placed his head on his lap and snorted when Severus jumped in surprise.

“What are you doing Piedmon?” Severus asked. He placed his hand on his green hair, massaging his scalp thinking it would calm the older boy down. Piedmon inhaled his scent, his smell alone was becoming intoxicating and Piedmon wanted to drown in his scent.

“Let me stay like this for a while” Piedmon whispered.  Severus nodded, he stared at the window watching the scenery and enjoying the peace. Severus felt sleepy just from hearing Piedmon’s soft breathing and the winds gentle breeze. He closed his eyes, leaning back and let sleep overtake him. His hand still on Piedmon’s hair.

The cart was filled with silence except for Severus and Piedmon’s breathing and the wind whistling in the air. Shouts and laughter rang outside the door, just slightly muffled. Piedmon opened his eyes and stared at Severus’ sleeping face, he carefully took the others hand out of his hair and placed it on his lap. He sat up and moved the table to the side and transfigured one of the couch into a bed. He lifted Severus up and placed him on top of it. He laid beside him, memorizing his sleeping face and hugging Severus to sleep.

_Do I look lonely_

_I see the shadows on my face_

_People have told me_

_I don’t look the same_

_The birds were singing, circling the couple that laid in the shade of the tree. They held each other's hand, talking softly amongst each other as they enjoyed their moment of peace._

_Maybe I lost weight_

_I’m playing hooky_

_With the best of the best_

_Pull my heart out my chest_

_So that you can see it too_

_“It’s coming, I can feel it” The other said. The man beside him gave the other a forlorn? Smile. He pulled out a necklace and placed it on the other, chanting ancient spells for protection._

_“I hope this shows how much I love you” The man said to the other. He smiled as they both leaned in for a kiss. They put all their feelings into that one fleeting kiss until they both separated, going in two different ways._

_I’m walking the long road_

_Watching the sky fall_

_The lace in your dress_

_Tangles my neck_

_How do I live_

_The man stared at the blackened sky, the white blazing color of stared right back at him. He wondered if his significant other was looking at the sky too. He pulled the cowl further up, completely hiding his face. The goggles were the only visible thing as he ventured further._

“I wonder, why do I keep on dreaming about Sicarius?” Severus muttered as he woke up. He noticed the bed right away and the arms that encircled his waist. He turned and saw Piedmon sleeping beside him with a peaceful expression. Severus noticed by the window was a giant castle and he suspected they were getting close.

“Piedmon wake up, I think we’re almost here” Severus whispered. Piedmon grumbled, upset to wake up from his sleep.  He unconsciously tightened his arms, squeezing the air out of him. Severus tapped the arms around his waist, desperately wishing for air. Piedmon retracted His arms, watching Severus breathe the needed air.

He stood up once he saw Hogwarts. He grabbed his bag, taking his school robes out, he watched Severus do the same, the robes flowed down freely and with the wind blowing harshly it made the robes flutter. Piedmon gasped as he saw Severus turning towards him, his hair following. He was so different, so _so different_ from them all, he wanted to lock him up in a cage and keep him there so he would only be his. He shook his head, dispelling his dark thoughts.

The train stopped, Severus took hold of his bag as he moved out of the cart. He turned, giving Piedmon a confused look as he saw him still standing in the middle. Piedmon grabbed his bag and followed Severus out of the train.

“First years! First years over here!” a tall, bearded man said. He waved his hands in the air, trying to get the attention of the students. Severus looked at Piedmon, hesitating to go to the man. Piedmon saw and assured him that it will be safe. He watched as Severus boarded a boat with two muggles, he discreetly casted a protection charm on the boat even though he knew it would be safe.

He boarded the carriage, greeting the thestrals as he moved past them. The other two students inside shivered in fright, they cursed the heavens for putting them with Piedmon. He turned, a smirk already forming as he took his wand from his side. No one commented on the screams, they thanked the heavens for being lucky and wished that whoever was stuck with Piedmon in a cart good luck.

Severus watched the castle move closer and closer, he still couldn’t believe he was finally attending a school, even if it was a magic school. The two muggles glanced at one another, edging the other to speak and introduce their selves. The redhead coughed, successfully getting the attention of Severus.

“Hi, I’m Lily and the boy beside me is Remus” Lily said. She held out her hand, Severus took it and gave her a firm shake. He turned back to watch the castle, not caring if he appeared as rood, he suddenly felt shy and he didn’t know what to do. Lily huffed in annoyance, she was angry at the boy. She just wanted to talk with him and apologize for their mistake on the train but if he was just a snob then it wasn’t worth it.

“My names Severus” He whispered. Lily didn’t hear but Remus did, he smiled softly at Severus. He honestly didn’t look like a shy person, more like an arrogant, snobby, rich person. Remus was slightly relieved, the first time he saw him barge in the cart with Piedmon, he thought he was like the other.

“Isn’t it exciting that we’re entering a new world we never knew?” Remus said. Severus nodded as he continued to stare at the water, Lily and Remus engaged in a conversation, they were talking about books and he found it quite boring. They finally stopped and Severus hurriedly left the boat, rushing to go to the forming crowd of students, he tried to find Piedmon but he was nowhere to be found. He didn’t want to admit that he kind of missed him and if anyone says that he would skin them alive.

They entered Hogwarts and were asked to form a line, he quietly obeyed, avoiding the loud students and settling with those who were quiet. He didn’t know how but he found himself beside Remus who was alone and without his friends.

“I was quite hurt that you left so suddenly Severus” Remus said. Severus blushed in embarrassment, he turned his head so he wouldn’t know but he still saw the small smile on the other.

“You must know that you’re cute when you’re shy” Remus commented. He was taken aback by this and almost throttled him for saying something like that. He instead hit him in the chest but due to his weak, noddle arms it was like a kitten hitting someone. Remus chuckled as Severus continued to hit him, he found it enduringly cute. He covered his mouth to hide his laugh and growing blush from the other.

His name was called and he passed by his friends, they cheered for him and as the hat was placed on his head and shouted at the top of its lungs “Gryffindor!”  He turned to give Severus a wink and watched in growing fascination as red filled in his pale face. He ignored the glare being thrown at him and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

It was a long while till his name was called, Severus sat on the stool and watched as the hat covered his vision. He waited for it to say where he will be staying but found silence. He was growing worried when the hat laughed, everyone was stunned and were curious about why it was laughing.

“interesting little fella you are, it seems you don’t know anything yet but I’ll give you a hint. Once you find the room of truth, you’ll gain those you lost”

“Slytherin!” the hat bellowed. He went towards the table of green, troubled at what the hat said. Why would he need a hint and should he indulge in what the hat said out of curiosity? He was a little skeptical but decided to ignore it, who knows what would happen if he followed what the hat said.

After the sorting was finished, Professor Dumbledore stood up and congratulated the new students. Food magically appeared out of nowhere and he gasped in awe. Well, he should get used to this since he is magical.

Just when he was about to dig in, a voice rang out of the noise the students were making. It was shrill and loud, he simply decided to ignore the person and continued to eat. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the looks of horror the older students were giving him and the curious gaze of the teachers.

“Severus! Don’t ignore me!” Piedmon said as he squeezed his way beside him. His upperclassmen gaped in surprise as Piedmon Prince whined about being ignored. Some were so shocked that the water they were drinking slowly left their mouth.

“Piedmon, please have some dignity and stop whining” Severus said with a glare. Upon seeing the look, Piedmon wisely closed his mouth and instead tried to spoon feed Severus. Lunch was finished and first years were told to form a line while the others went towards their house. Piedmon apparently decided to carry Severus to his dorm, ignoring the whispers they were getting.

“Now Severus, if you need anything I’ll be right next door okay?” Severus nodded and left to go inside. Piedmon stood outside, still as a rock. He jerked back, shocked at what he found, he went down on his knees and held his hand out.

“To think you were here all along”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and to those that left comments, I'm sorry that I haven't replied to you all, I was quite busy but I promise to respond! I do read your comments and I always appreciate those that take a little of their time to leave a comment. Thank you for being patient with me and I hope you will continue to be by my side until the very end!


	4. CHAPTER II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again! sorry for the long wait guys, after recovering I had to catch up on school so I was pretty stressed to continue writing but I'm here now! Hope you guys haven't left yet hihihi

“Good morning Severus” Remus said. Severus turned and saw him walking behind him. Remus smiled at Severus and it was so soft and warm that it made him blush.

“Good morning Remus” Severus replied. They walked towards the great hall in silence. A group of boys rushed towards Remus and tackled him to the ground. Severus watched worried for Remus who was at the bottom of the pile.

“Why did you leave us behind!” The boy with glasses said. Remus laughed as they all stood up and helped each other. Severus noticed the boy with blonde hair was beside him and was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

“I believe we haven’t met before, my name is Lucius Malfoy” The blonde said.

“Severus Snape” He shook the outstretched hand and went to stand besides Remus. He checked him for any injuries and thankfully found none.

“Severus, this are my friends. The black haired boy is Sirius, the one with glasses is James, the one with red eyes is Tom, and the blonde hair is-“  
“Lucius, he just introduced himself a little while ago” Severus finished his sentence. Remus gave Lucius a look that he couldn’t understand and walked off, dragging him too.

“I was wondering, where’s Piedmon?” Remus asked as they neared the great hall. He could hear the rushed footsteps behind him as they slowly neared the two. They listened closely, curious at his answer.

“He’s already at the great hall” Was his only response before he was pulled away from the group and into Piedmon’s grasp. Piedmon openly growled and glared at the group. The once noisy room was now silenced by the growl, even the teachers were cautious on what Piedmon will do.

“I thought I made it clear that Severus Snape is off limits” Piedmon growled out. Remus raised an eyebrow at what he said. His friends cowered behind him, scared being in the presence of Piedmon.

“Why would he be off limits when he’s clearly not yours” Remus remarked. Piedmon snapped and punched him in the face. It was like a dam broke and they both started to fight. The teachers rushed to stop the two but was unable to even go any closer in fear of getting hit.

Severus stood in shock, his friends were fighting and It was because of him even if he didn’t know why. Lily ran to him and slapped him. Severus held his cheek, it didn’t hurt and he only did it out of reflex. He wondered why she slapped him when he didn’t do anything.

“Because of you Remus is acting weird and now he’s getting into fights! The Remus I know won’t do that!” Lily shouted. She raised her hand, intending to slap him again but was stopped by Lucius who saw her hit him.

“Lily what are you doing” Lucius said. He glared at Lily when she stammered out excuses. He scoffed and let her go, he grabbed Severus and pulled him away from the fighting.

“are you okay?” He asked. Severus only nodded, still confused on what was happening. It had only been two days since he got here and he already caused an accident.

“Don’t listen to her, you didn’t do anything wrong” Lucius reassured. He led Severus to the Slytherin table, completely ignoring the fighting going on. They ate in silence, directing Severus’ attention some where else when he starts to look at the fighting still going on. It was finally stopped when Professor Dumbledore knock the two unconscious. Lucius dragged me to our class, Severus looked back and saw the two being carried away. He noticed how the room seemed to darken and slowly he now stood alone on the empty hallway.

Severus stopped, he spun around, confused on why there was no one here, even Lucius who was holding him disappeared. The hall that was once bright and full of life was now covered in darkness and was broken down. He slowly walked forward, cautiously looking at any sign of danger.

“Hi there!” A man suddenly appeared. Severus screamed, he fell down on his arse and looked up fearfully. The man was tall and devilishly handsome, he wore a white shirt tucked in tight black pants. He had a hat and was leaning on a cane.

“Oops, didn’t mean to scare you lad” The man said. He extended his hand with a wide smile that showed his sharp teeth. Severus took the offered hand, his whole body shaking in fear. The man hauled him to his feet, patting down the invisible dirt surrounding him.

“Who-who are you?” Severus asked. The man grinned, he spun around and threw confetti’s. He placed his hands on his hips and shouted. “I am the great Osborg, the conqueror of the dark!”

“Uh huh, I’m Severus” He deadpanned at the introduction. His fears immediately being washed away by the proclamation. Osborg dragged Severus outside and through the forbidden forest. The fear came back much stronger when he saw how terrifying the forest was in this dimension or whatever.

“So Severus, I haven’t seen you before, how’d you get here?” Osborg asked excitedly. Severus shrugged, they reached a clearing that had a table filled with food. Osborg forcibly made him sit and sat in front of him. He gestured to the food with a bright smile, Severus hesitantly took a sandwich from the mountain of foods.

“You know, only demons can enter this place and you’re clearly no demon, you don’t even smell like one” Osborg said. He took a chicken leg and bit into it. Severus choked on his sandwich, he coughed and pounded his chest to clear away the food.

“What did you say?!” Severus shouted. His eyebrows raised in disbelief. Osborg smirked, licked his fingers clean and placed his finger on Severus’ lips.

 “That’s right, so why did you, a human, entered a place even most demons can’t enter” Osborg asked. He looked at Severus in the eyes and it seemed like whatever he was looking for was found because he pulled away with a satisfied look.

“I think that’s enough for today, I will see you soon then Severus Snape” Osborg said with a wave of his hands, Severus found himself being pulled away and everything went black.

It was time like this that he wished he wasn’t anything special, to live a beautiful like filled with normalcy and nothing else. He certainly didn’t wish to wake up with a splitting headache and the bright lights in his face making his poor eyes burn.

“Ah, mister Snape, it looks like you’re finally awake” He turned to look at his side to see Madame Pomfrey smiling at him. Piedmon crashed into him, hugging him so tight that he saw stars.

“What happened Sev? You just suddenly fainted!” He asked. Severus debated whether to tell Piedmon but knew he shouldn’t, even he himself knows that he’ll sound crazy. Maybe he ate something bad or maybe he was feeling unwell. All he knew that the ‘Dream’ or whatever it is was a sign of something bad that will happen. His gut says so and it has never failed him.

“I was just feeling bad Piedmon. It was nothing” Severus assured. His look said it all that he didn’t believe what he was telling but thankfully Piedmon let it go. A loud commotion was heard and suddenly he was surrounded by Remus and his friends. Lily stood in the back looking like she doesn’t want to be here but was forced.

“Are you okay Severus? Do you need anything?!” Remus asked. He opened his mouth to ask for a glass of water when Sirius held a glass in his face. Severus raised an eyebrow wondering how he knew and was responded by a shrug and a grin.

“I’m fine, seriously” Severus said. He rolled his eyes, he knew they were just worried but he just fainted, it’s not like he was dying or anything.

“if you’re really fine then you wouldn’t have fainted!” Remus yelled. Severus gave him a small smile, a little relieved that he had friends who cared for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't edited and I figured that since I take years to edit a single chapter after it's done after a week I'll edit it after I finished the whole store hihihi

**Author's Note:**

> Give it a kudos if you like it and comment down below on what you think about the edited version. your comments and encouragement is what keeps me on writing so why don't you comment :v


End file.
